Enternal Enchantment
by MajesticSmut
Summary: Kakasaku two-shot. Kakashi sees Sakura at an office party after 3 years and can't get over how beautiful she's gotten. Mean while a pretty drunk and infatuated Sakura has been eying Kakashi all night. (Basically, here is a short and simple smut for you all to enjoy.) Warning: Lemon in 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Part l

She grew her hair out. It is down to her lower back now. Did she curl it tonight or has it always been curly? I can't remember to be honest. It's been 3 years since I last saw her. Since the war ended, I guess you could say everything has gone back to normal, if there ever was such a thing as normal. Last thing I heard Sakura and Sasuke got together, but that was a year and a half ago, I am guessing by now they're engaged or married.

I sigh and readjust my mask before slipping my hands into my pockets, watching as she hugs her long time friend Ino. The dress she decided to wear tonight fits her perfectly. Modest, but stunning. Nothing makes you realize how attractive someone is like not seeing them for years. The black fabric of her dress clings to her snuggly all the way from its modest neckline to her delicate hips and then fans out, ending high on her upper thighs. The long sleeves of the dress are floral patterned but see-through.

How quickly she turns to bear hug Naruto almost reveals her behind, flashing me the edge of some sort of black lace. Her flawless pink curls bounce as she retreats from her tiptoed bear hug back to flatfoot. How tall Naruto has grown is rather amazing to tell the truth, while Sakura on the other hand has stayed 5'2 since she was 17.

I catch a glimpse of Sasuke out of the corner of my good eye. I follow the movement and watch as he makes his way towards the small group in which Sakura was. Raising an eyebrow, I watch the two share an awkward exchange of head nods before Ino drags Sakura away from the two boys, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to quietly chat amongst themselves.

My interest peaked; I make my way into her line of sight before casually leaning against a wall. While waiting for her to notice me I pretend to observe my drink as I twirl the liquid inside around in small circles.

I hear Ino call out to Shikamaru, I look up slightly to see her leave Sakura's side and make her way towards the younger male. I look back towards my drink the second I see Sakura start to turn my way.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" I hear her delicate voice over the murmurs of the other guests in the small, overly heated room of the newly built Konoha headquarters. I look up from my drink and with a small wave of the hand; I give her my classic eye wrinkle smile and simple, "Yo."

I watch as she walks closer, her flawless features getting more noticeably flawless as she inches closer; I have to force my racing heart to slow in fear she might hear its relentless pounding in attempt to break out of my chest. I push myself off the wall and motion for her to join me outside to talk.

Once outside I once again lean, but this time against the railing of the balcony. I smile at her again, not exactly sure what to say to her after 3 years has passed. Luckily, for me, she has always been the talkative type.

"How've you been Kakashi-Sensei?" She questions as she takes a sip of what I presume to be sake.

I motion at the cup, "A little young to be drinking, don't you think?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your favorite students' age?" She nudges me a little and winks, my heart leaps.

"Don't tell me you're 20 already?" That's right she is 20. She's a young woman now, not some kid.

"You are correct Sensei." She smiles up at me before taking another sip.

"Mind dropping that worn out name? Just Kakashi is fine with me, Sakura"

"Awe, but I'm so used to referring to you as Sensei."

"It makes me feel old."

"Don't fret Kakashi, you're only 34."

"Please don't remind me."

She smiles again, flashing perfectly straight, white teeth. When she smiles her emerald, eyes sparkle. A sense of calm flushes over me as I observe her features, but also a new feeling; a feeling of exhilaration. Pure enchantment.

"So, how are things with Sasuke?" I ask, pretending to expect a short simple answer. I hear her grumble before shuffling beside me uncomfortably. I turn my head towards her and cock my head to the side, signaling I am interested in listening.

She sighs, wrapping one of her fingers up in one of the many curls in her hair. She bites her bottom lip softly; something she always does when she's thinking about something troubling. Noticing her gaze elsewhere I pull my mask down just below my lips to sip on my drink.

"I think he's gay."

I nearly choke on my drink and end up sounding as if I were coughing up a lung. I hear Sakura gasp beside me before pointing in my direction. It takes me a second to realize this is the first time she's seen past my eyes. Deciding to mess with her a small bit, I give her a sly smirk and a wink before pulling my mask back on. I see a light blush cross her cheeks before she turns away again in a huff. She may be 20, but she is still a bit childish in her own way.

"So, why you think that?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"The gay thing."

"Oh, he left me for Naruto."

"Seriously? And you only THINK he's gay."

"Well, it's not like he left me to romantically be with Naruto, Naruto has a thing with Hinata now. No, I mean, he left me to focus more of his time in bettering himself in order to accomplish his newly found dreams. However, he is always with Naruto, and when we talk it is always Naruto this and Naruto that. Damn boy never has anything else on his mind other than Naruto."

"Sounds complicated."

She scoffs, "You're telling me."

A minute of silence and a cup of sake later she decides to speak up again, "I'm done with him, Kakashi."

"Hm?" Is all I can think to respond with.

"I deserve better." She says firmly.

"You do." I smile; glad she finally realizes that.

"I admire you Kakashi, maybe I'll go for someone like you," She says as she nudges me forcing me to look down. When our eyes meet, she winks. I swallow silently, shoving all wrong ideas from surfacing. No matter what unrecognizable feelings I feel towards her, I cannot be that someone. This is something I know, this one fact that I, Kakashi Hatake, can never be someone Sakura Haruno can be with, is what keeps me grounded. The instant I let that thought slip; I'll lose myself into all my perverse wants and do something I'd deeply regret.

"Good luck in that search." I say with a smile.

She sighs, "You're right, there aren't many porn reading, laid back, bad-ass copy ninja out there, huh?" she giggles at herself a little too hard. I can tell she's slightly buzzed.

"It's not porn, it's romance." I say, defending my favorite book.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I make a small grunt signaling my offence, taking a deep breath in I push myself from the ledge and towards the door entering the building, "Well, I better get going." I say, the way things are going now, I just know it would be for the better to keep my distance from a young, beautiful not to mention legal girl who might I add, used to be my student; it's not that it's illegal for ex-students and sensei's to hook up or anything like that. It is just that I made a promise to myself never to fall for a woman, and the way I feel around Sakura, I know it would happen. Then knowing how I react to those types of things, I would end up hurting the poor girl. It would be a huge mess, and I am not sure that is a mess worth making. What would really happen? It is not as if I plan to get married, I would never be able to give her what she wanted. I can never be the one she is looking for.

"Kakashi wait."

I sigh and turn back around, my hand still on the doorknob, "Yes?"

She looks down towards her feet; I notice her swaying a little bit, "You see, I'm a little ashamed to admit this, but it seems I'm rather drunk and all my friends seem busy. If it isn't too much of a hassle, could you possibly help me home?"

Personally, I would really rather not but ethically I should.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura reaches behind her back to open the door to her apartment, not breaking the heated kiss between Kakashi and herself. The kiss is broken for only a mere second before Sakura finds herself pushed against her now closed door; hands roaming up and down her sides. Kakashi's bare lips pressed into the skin of her neck, a soft moan escapes her sake-covered lips before reaching to the edge of his shirt, tugging upwards in an attempt to pull the annoying fabric off him.

The urgency of the action is clear as Kakashi quickly pulls of the shirt and tosses it aside. Sakura herself reaches down and takes off her shoes. Kakashi pushes her skirt up harshly, quickly slipping her thong off her and onto the floor with his shirt.

"I have a feeling if we do it against my front door; my neighbors aren't going to like me very much anymore after tonight." Sakura breathes the entire sentence silently, finding it hard to focus on talking as Kakashi roughly grabs at her breasts through the fabric of her dress, flicking her sensitive nipples with his pointer finger every so often.

He merely grunts lowly in response before lifting her up and walking towards her couch, setting her down and quickly crawling on top of her, kissing down from her jawbone to the nave of her breasts, stopping at her collarbone to lightly nibble on the skin covering.

She could not really remember what brought this entire thing on, one second they were talking and laughing, the next she drunkenly admits to having feelings for him, the next they were making out on the staircase leading to her front door.

Sakura is brought out of her slight daze from the feel of Kakashi rolling his hips against her own, roughly pushing his growing erection into her own arousal. She lets out a soft moan before sitting up slightly to kiss and nip at the skin of his neck, running her hands up his chest.

Kakashi smirks the instant he looks down to see Sakura hungrily taking in the image of him shirtless. He leans down and nibbles on her ear lobe before heatedly whispering, "Like what you see?" into her ear.

Sakura all but nods as she sits up, tracing every muscle and scar before she kisses up a particularly long scar. She smiles up at him before slowly sliding her pointer finger down his chest to the hem of his pants. She undoes the zipper as she leaves a trail of small kisses around and under his belly button. In one swift motion she pulls off his pants and boxers. He quickly kicks them off onto the floor.

Sakura reaches behind her back to start unzipping her dress but Kakashi quickly stops her, "No, leave it on."

"Ummm, why?" She asks, a little worried he doesn't like her body.

He bites his lip softly before replying, "I think it's hot."

Sakura softly laughs, whispering into his ear, "Oh, you're perverted," A wicked grin appears on her lips, and she lightly bites his ear lobe making him groan before whispering again, "Kakashi-Sensei."

He lowly growls before biting her neck, sucking on the delicate in order to leave an angry mark on her skin. She moans, pushing him back she crawls on top of him and kisses from his neck down his chest and stopping at his proudly standing erection. She lightly licks right under the tip and leaves a small kiss. Kakashi softly grunts before opening one eye to look at her, "You don't have to do that Sakura."

"Oh, but I want to Sensei." She fake pouts before she leans down and takes in the head of his cock into her mouth, keeping eye contact the entire time.

"Fuck." He breaths out as he watches his ex-student between his legs take his manhood into her mouth.

Sakura rubs her tongue around the middle of his shaft before taking him deeper and giving his erection a soft squeeze with her mouth and cups his balls at the same time. He throws his head back and starts panting, intertwining his hand with her soft pink locks. He pulls her away after a few more sucks and crawls back on top of her, moving slowly, kissing his way up to her neck starting from her inner thighs.

Sakura watches Kakashi kiss up her body and she can't help but feel that he looks like a hungry animal in his most primal state. The look of pure desire in his eyes excites her as well as slightly scares her. As much as she was enjoying herself she also didn't just want to sleep with Kakashi, she was pretty sure she loved him.

She realized this after the first month he was out of her life. Everything had finally gone back to normal in the world. The war had ended and most all of her close loved ones were alive. Kakashi had lost his crimson eye in the war but as soon as he could, got a new eye that matched his original. He was no longer the famous copy-nin. Though, he was much healthier and honestly seemed happier without it.

However, he became withdrawn after that. He no longer had a need to see her on a weekly basis and soon they never talked anymore. It was amazing that just within a few hours after seeing each other after three years, not only were they right back on track where they left off in their friendship within the first hour, but they also quickly raced past friendship and straight to sleeping together. She realized she loved him soon after he left because the void his absents left inside her was unbearable and now that he was here, and touching her like this, it was as if her entire body was on fire and her heart was pounding in her chest. Was tonight just sex for him or did he secretly love her back. She hopes for the latter but only allows herself to truly believe the first.

She is brought out of her daze by Kakashi hungrily capturing her lips before aligning himself at her entrance. She bites his bottom lip, expecting him to enter. She pulls away and looks at him confused when he hesitates.

He sees that she noticed his hesitation and swallows before answering her pleading eyes, "Are you sure you want this, Sakura."

She kisses him lightly, "More than you know."

His heart leaps at her answer, he simply nods before easing himself inside her. Sakura gasps in pleasure at the feeling of him stretching her. She runs her hands up his back and bites his shoulder lightly, rocking her hips to tell him to move.

He gets the hint and starts a steady pace of in and out. Irritated Sakura lets go of his shoulder, digging her nails into her back. In between moans she says, "Faster damnit."

Kakashi chuckles before slowing down but going a little harder and deeper, grinding in a circular motion every time he was buried to the hilt. Sakura cries out and digs her nails deeper before lightly smacking him on the shoulder.

"I said faster you ass." This only makes him chuckle more, quickly though his chuckle turns into a wicked grin.

"As you please."

He quickens the pace drastically, causing her couch to rock and her breast to bounce even through her dress and tight bra. She practically screams as she wraps her thighs around his hips, causing him to go deeper and hit the perfect spot. She bites his shoulder and digs her nails into his back, dragging her fingers down in order to keep herself from screaming too loudly. This seems to only turn Kakashi on more as he kisses any part of her skin her can reach as he drives into her.

"Ah, fuck, Kakashi!" Sakura screams as he hits her spot and stops, grinding into it and making her vision go white, sending her over the age. Hearing his name in such an erotic way from his favorite pink haired beauty sends him over the edge with her. He quickly pulls out as he finishes on her stomach.

He lies behind her on the couch panting, softly running his fingers up and down her bare thigh lovingly. She shivers but her heart also drops, she doesn't know if she can take this loving affection right now if all he's going to do is leave soon.

"Kakashi…please don't cuddle me… or I'll start thinking this meant more than it really did." She says, barely above a whisper.

For a second he is speechless, but he quickly re-gains his senses and smiles. Leaning in, he kisses her neck softly and pulls her closer to him, "Maybe I want you to think that."

Her eyes widen and she looks behind herself and into his eyes, "What?"

"I love you Sakura." He smiles.

She tackles him and kisses him hard. She pulls back, allowing tears to spill from her eyes.

Kakashi panics and pulls back, "Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just happy." She replies.

"So, I'll take that as you love me back?" He lazily grins.

"Of course I do you idiot." She laughs lightly.

He simply smiles and pulls her on top of him, laying her down on his chest as he lovingly strokes her hair.

* * *

**Ah, sorry for the long delay, I kind of lost inspiration for a little bit there. Though, I hate unfinished stories so I forced myself to finish this two-shot.**

**I'm not sure when my next story will be out, I'm sort of busy with finishing this year of school :b .**

**Hopefully I'll be back soon.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
